Briuses and Bitemarks
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make do with what you have. And if that doesn't work.. Then you're freaking screwed..Hibari-OC
1. Chapter 1

Time passed and people grow older, and loose connections with the ones they thought they would cherish most. It is the way life goes.

So, here I am, standing in front of a brother I never knew.

See, I don't look like normal children, in fact, when I was born, they sent me to a hospital in Italy. I had to go through a series of test's just to find out what was wrong with me. But nothing was wrong.. So what if my eye's change colour? And I'm almost deathly pale? I'm still human. I have feelings. Though because of my first five years of live being a test subject in some hospital, I barely show them any more.

The doctors were afraid when I got angry, because things around me would blow up, or shadier.

They were pathetic.

Then, as if it was a miracle form Kami, a man in his early twenties came. He was tall, and had dark brown hair, his eye's were emerald green, and his skin was a light pale. He said he came to take me with him, and I was going to live with him for a while. And, Being only five at the time, I found hope.

His name was Demetri, he was nice and kind. I was shy at first, but... He was okay with that. We would spend hours just staring at each other, doing nothing... And as a year passed, I found I could trust this man..

When I turned ten, he introduced me to Reborn. At first, I looked at him like he was crazy, but as they slowly told me about the Mafia world, and how my little brother, who I didn't even know, was going to be the Leader of that family. The Vongola... I was apart of something so much bigger then myself, and.. It made me fell better.

So I spent about six years training, wanting to protect my brother, because when I was in the place... I wanted someone to be there for me, and protect me.

He deserved the same..

What I didn't get for six years...

Reborn told me I could do things with my mind others couldn't, so I learned Illusions, and telepathic communication. Also, I can create a shield with pure mind power, and move things, just by looking at them..

And after finding out that the only man who cared for me, died. I was shipped off to Japan, to help my brother...

And here I was, my currently red eye's , looking into a deep brown.

" Tusna, this is your older sister, by one year, Tsukiomi." I heard Reborn say his shoulder, he looked at me shocked, " S-Sister?" It was almost amusing, how he looked about ready to have a panic attack. I nodded, " Yeah, nice to meet you."

" Tsuki, I would like you to join Tsuna's family, sine he is going to be the Vongola tenth..."

" So... He's gonna be the head of a mafia family?" I asked, studying the boy. He figeted under my gaze, which made me chuckle. I'll admit. He was kinda cute.. Though, I already knew this, it was just an act. Reborn didn't want the boy to know I've been training so long just to help him.

Reborn, nodded, " Yes. And you will be helping him."

I looked at Tsuna, " I hope we can... Learn more about each other.

He nodded, " Yeah, me.. Too."

Reborn then hoped onto Tsuna's shoulder. " Well, get ready to see your mama..."

I sighed, great...

" TSUKI-CHAN! I'm sooo sorry! " Nana cried, while holding me close to her chest. I sighed and pet her head lightly, " It's fine.."

I looked over to Tsuna, and he gave me a small smile, one that said, ' She acts like this..All the time'. I nodded, and gently pushed her away from my person..

Yeah. A thing about me..

Don't like people..

Like.. At all.

They suck, and are fucking annoying..

" JYUUDIAME!"

I was suddenly knocked over onto the floor..

Okay.. ow...

I looked up to see a boy with silver hair smiling at my brother...he, brother...

Wow, that's gonna be hard to get used to.

" Gokudera-kun! You knocked over Tsuki-nee!" yelled the soon to me mafia boss. And, aww, he called me, Tsuki-nee.

Cute...

Well, only if he says it, I'll kill any one else...

And I'm not even kidding..

Tsuna ran over and helped me up, I gave him a small nod, " Thanks. " I looked over to the rude boy.

" It's not nice to hurt the tenths sister." I said, knowing by his little outburst earlier he cared for and respected my brother. And when I saw him pale, I couldn't help but smirk.

" S-Sorry! Jyuudiame, please forgive me!" he cried, bowing on his hands and knee's. I sighed and looked at Tsuna, I was tired from the plain ride, and my back was starting to hurt... "I'm going to bed."

I turned to go upstairs, and looked back to see Tsuna smiling softly, and against my better judgement, I gave one in return.. I would protect my new brother, just like a big sister would...

Little did I know, that would be easier said then done...

* * *

><p>" So, I have to go to the same school as Tsuna?" I asked the small hitman, he smiled, " Yes, I would be easier for you to look after him, so I'll be putting you in his class. "<p>

" But, I'm a year older..."

" Doesn't matter."

I sighed and looked down at the outfit I wore. I had on a knee hight black skirt, and a white button up. Thigh high socks, and a pair of black converse.

Did I ever mention I hated skirts?

yeah, with a passsion.

" You know..." Reborn said, looking up at me, I blinked and looked down, " What?"

" Your eye's are silver today."

Huh... Silver? They haven't been that colour in a while...

" TSU-KUN! TSUKI-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

With a small sigh, I walked down stairs, grabbed Tsuna's arm, and my back pack, and left. " Later."

Tsuna stumbled, trying to catch up to me, " Ah! Tsuki-nee! You're walking very fast!"

I stopped and looked down..." Ah, sorry. Force of habit." He smiled up at me. " It's okay, and look, were almost at school." He said, pointing to a tall building. I raised my eyebrow... Huh...

That school looked.. Pretty cool.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not like crazy for schools. But, just the way it sparkled, kinda surprised me.

Tsuna led us to his class room, telling me about his friends, Gokudera was a smart kid, but had a thing for blowing stuff up. Yamamoto loved baseball, and was always happy. And I noticed, when he started to talk about a girl named Kyoko, his face would go red and he would stutter...

Aww, how cute, my little bro had a crush...

" Um, here we are." he mumbled, as we stopped at a door. With a shrug, I kicked it open.

Tsuna looked at me shocked, " Why did you do that?"

I blinked, " First impression?"

I walked in, dragging Tsuna beside me, and looked at the kids. " I'm Tsukiomi Sawada, Tsuna's older sister. " I then glared, making half the class shiver. " I heard about you calling him no good, right? " I turned my head, " If I hear it again... I will personally beat you to death, one by one..."

Yup.. I wanted a good first impression.

TUMP

I looked over to see Tsuna passed out...

Blink, " Tsuna, it's not nap time." I murmured, helping him up..

The teacher looked at me with fear.. Good, fear is a great thing to work with.

" J-Just, please find a seat..."

I nodded, and sat Tsuna down, and took the seat beside him...I grabbed my back pack and took out my I-pod, Like hell I was going to pay attention to this stuff. I already learned it...And, so, turning on, Scream for my ice cream, by Blood on the Dance Floor I stared at the board blankly...

Did I mention I hate math?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so here's the first chapter of my newest story, enjoy~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to skip the rest of class, I really didn't see the point in staying. Tsuna would be fine. Besides, I think that Gokudera kid would blow up anyone who messed with my baby bro..

I respected that...

" Hmm... Where's the roof?" I mumbled to myself, I loved sitting on roof tops, it was always so quiet, and you get that feeling that you're bigger then life...

I stopped walking, and glanced around.. Someone was close by, very close. And by the killing intent, I can tell they mean business... I smirked, I haven't had a good fight in a while..

" Come on out!" I called, and after a moment, I heard footsteps... I slowly turned around and saw a boy, about my age, walking up. His black jacket was flaring behind him, and his face held anger.. Hehe, this was going to be fun. This must be Hibari Kyoya, Reborn told me he was the discipline committee chairman. He gave the aura of strong, and merciless..Reborn told me, that he was going to be the Cloud Guardian.. Well, lets see if you can protect my brother, Mr. Discipline...

" You in the hallway's during class, prepare to be bitten to death." His voice was like a venom, that would send shivers down anybody's spine.

Not mine...

I grinned, " Hibari Kyoya.. Hmm I've heard a lot about you from Reborn.."

He looked at me curiously, " Hm, you know the baby? You must be strong.." He said, taking out two Tofa, I smirked, " Yeah. I am. But I don't think you are.. I have to make sure you're strong enough to take care of my brother."

With a glare he ran at me, but I easily dodged, and did a back flip. But to my surmise, he was right in front of me, " Hmm, pretty fast." I murmured, I ducked as his Tofa swung at my head, and pulled my leg out to kick him in the stomach. With a grunt, he moved back, and I grinned.

" Sorry, I'm not much of a close range fighter, I work better with the mind."

His tofa was rammed at me, but I just stood there, he looked at me curiously, before he was shot back.

" What was that?" he growled, I smirked ad walked over to him, " Well, Lets just say, I fight with mind over matter. Literally. " I poked his head, and walked away, " I can't wait to fight you again. Maybe you'll land a scratch on me."

I was about to turn the corner, when a metal chain wrapped around me, I raised my eyebrow and looked back. A chain was coming out of Hibari's tofa. Him.. Cool feature.. " You are not getting away, herbivore. " he growled, pulling me toward him, I glared. Turning the tables, I pulled him over with the chain, and caused up to smack right into each other. I fell on my stomach, with him laying on top of me..

" Okay, ow... Why do I always end up on the floor?" I mumbled to myself. I heard Hibari grunt, before clapping sounded in my ears, I looked over..

" Huh?"

I saw Reborn, Tsuna ( Who was freaking out), Gokudera, and Yamamoto all standing there, with expressions of shock, fear ( Tsuna) , interest, and... Happiness?

With a grunt, I pushed Hibari off me, " Dude, you're heavier then you look." I gasped, as I was standing up. He just glared.

" Well done Tsuki, you're the first to have a tie with Hibari."

I looked over to Reborn..." Cool.. Hey, do you have any Ibuprofen, I got killer back pain, from Gokudera trampling over me yesterday, to Hibari landing on me today."

He smiled and threw me two pills.

He is as saviour.

" Ahh Tsuki-nee! Why were you fighting Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, getting over his fear, I shrugged.

" The herbivore was skipping class." The dark haired prefect said, glaring at me. I nodded and jabbed my thumb at him. " Yeah, what he said."

Tsuna sighed, " Tsuki-nee..."

I smirked and ruffled his hair, " Aww, don't get mad Tsuna, I also wanted to see if he was strong enough to protect you.. " I looked back at Hibari with a smirk. " And he is, very strong.." I looked over to Reborn, " you weren't kidding."

" When do I ever kid?" he said, hoping onto Tsuna's head, I rolled my eye's, " Half the time.."

I looked back over to Hibari, who was about to leave. " Yo! Mr. Discipline! I want a rematch!"

He stopped and glanced back with a smirk, " Hn.."

I'll take that as a yes...

" So, you're Tsuna's sister? Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto!"

I looked behind me and blinked, meeting someone's chest, looking up I saw happy brown eye's.. Wow. Guy is tall.

" I'm Tsukiomi. "

Suddenly, Gokudera whacked Yamamoto on the head, " Hey you stupid baseball freak! Don't be so casual to Tsuki-hime!"

I raised my eyebrow... " Hime?" I questioned, Reborn smiled, " Since you are Tsuna's sister, you get more respect."

With a sigh I looked over at my brother... " So this is a daily thing, right?"

He nodded grimly.. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I was sooo gonna need more Ibuprofen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini moment: Please enjoy while I have a moment of writers block~<strong>

Tsuna sighed as his older sister tried to clean the white paint off of her skirt. Maybe it wasn't the best Idea to paint the house in a black skirt.

" Do you need to borrow one of mom's skirts?" he asked, he got a shrug in replay, " Not when I could do this."

Cupping her hands to her mouth, she yelled, " Oi! Gokudera, give me your pants!"

" Hai Tsuki-hime!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Why was all his family members crazy?

* * *

><p>I sighed as the teacher droned on and on about history... Fuck.. When is nap time?<p>

" Mrs. Sawada, please pay attention." the teacher said, looking at me with a stern gaze. Who the hell did he think I was? I wasn't going to listen to some old fart..

I blinked up at him and smirked, " Go Fuck yourself."

He twitched, " DETENTION!"

I shrugged and walked out of class. " Whatever." I said, waving lazily as I left the room.

Sometimes, you have to do things, that are completely out of character...

Like kicking a coke machine.." Give me my soda you stupid thing!" I growled.. Why was it that all these things take your money? I had no problem with it in Italy...

" Herbivore, why are you breaking school property?"

Well, shit..

I slowly turned around and blinked..." It... Stole my money?"

well.. It did.

The dark haired prefect glared, " How can it steal your money." he asked, though it sounded more like a command.

" Faulty manufacturing?"

Glare...

I sighed, maybe I should have stayed in Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, chapie two~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold.

_Why was it cold?_

_I looked around to find myself surrounded by darkness.. Alone..._

_" Hello?" I called out, only to receive no response. _

_I closed my eye's. Were was I ? Lost in my subconscious? I opened my eye's, and found myself in a hospital room, with a little girl on a bed. Only, upon further examination. I saw that the little girl.. was me._

_She looked around the room with terrified gray eye's, clutching her blanket. I frowned.. Was this a memory? Her gaze shifted to me, and I froze. Could she see me?_

_But no.. I realised she was looking behind me, at someone else... " Hello." I turned to see a boy with dark blue hair, and one red eye? The younger me smiled softly, " Hello Mukuro-kun." her voice was weak, and I saw the boy, Mukuro frown. " Don't worry Tsuki-chan. I'll make these Estraneos bastards pay..one day." I could tell this boy was about five, while I was six... She smiled at him.." It's okay Mukuro-kun.. " _

_But the blue haired boy shook his head. " Tsuki, I don't want to see you hurt." And the younger me smiled, and opened her arms, to which Mukuro ran into them. Petting his hair she smiled, " Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I don't want my little brother to be sad.." I gasped.. Little brother? Does that mean.. This boy was so close to me, that I called him my brother?_

I shot up and clutched my chest... Was that a dream? Or a memory?

" Tsuki-nee! We have to leave, or we'll be late!" Tsuna called from behind the door. After a moment, I took a deep breath. " Kay!" I answered. I took a deep breath, and ran my hand through my hair. Who was Mukuro? And who were the Estraneos? I thought I was only tested on.. Was I also and experiment?

I slowly got out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Running a brush through my hair, I checked the time.. 7: 20.

School started in about ten minutes...

Way to go Tsuna...

Quickly grabbing my bag, I rushed down stairs, when I reached the steps, Nana stopped me, " Tsuki-chan, would you like some breakfast?" Her smile was almost blinding. I checked my watch and frowned, " Sorry, I got to get Tsuna to school." I explained, she smiled softly, " Alright, have fun you two."

I nodded and turned toward Tsuna, who was currently putting on his shoe's, " Are you always this late?" I asked him, frowning at the time.. Five minutes left.

He laughed nervously.." Hehe, yeah.."

I rolled my eye's..

We ran out the door, and stopped, in front of us was a black motorcycle...I blinked and walked over. " Hey, There's a note, " Tsuna said picking up a piece of paper, I looked over his shoulder as he read. " Dear stupid Tsuna and Tsuki. This will get you to school on time. -Reborn."

I saw Tsuna pale, and I smirked..

" Alright, Lets go." I said, throwing him a helmet. He paled, " Tsuki-nee.. Do you know how to drive one of these?" he asked, putting on the helmet, and sitting behind me. I grinned and revved the bike..

" No fucking clue."

The sound of Tsuna's screams of fear rang out through Namimori...

* * *

><p>" Well, we made it on time." I said, carrying him on my back as we walked to our class room. As we walked in the class, Tsuna groaned, " Never again..." he moaned. I chuckled and set him down into his seat.<p>

" Are you okay Jyuudiame?" Gokudera asked, rushing toward the dizzy boy. He smiled softly, " I'm fine Gokudera-kun." The silver haired boy sighed in relive and Yamamoto laughed, " At least you guy's are on time!"

I nodded and took my seat on the other side of Tsuna. " Yeah, and I go a motorcycle. " I said, smirking a little.

The conversation died as the teacher came in, and I let my mind wander to my dream the other night...

Who exactly was Mukuro? And.. If I knew him before, why didn't I now?

So many thoughts swirling in my head..

I looked over to Tsuna, to see him boredly staring out the window, his eye's drooping. How could a young boy like him, defeat Xanxus of the Varia? I couldn't even do that, and I've trained for years. While he had only just started last year. Was my baby brother really that strong?

" Tsuki-nee?"

I blinked, and realized I've been staring at Tsuna too long. I rubbed the back of my neck, " Hehe, sorry Tsuna, I kinda spaced off." He gave me a long stare, before looking at my eye's... " There blue today." he murmured. I froze..

_One Blue eye, and one Red... With a Kanji in the middle? Blue hair.. Pineapple shaped? Who are you!  
><em>

" Tsuki!"

Gasping, I looked up at the panicked boy, " Huh?" He looked at me worried, " You froze for a good five minutes, just sitting there." he explained, looking at me with worry, I looked around to see the rest of the class staring at me. I closed my eye's.. " I'll see you at lunch." I murmured to him, before walking out the door. I didn't bother with the teacher. And If I looked back, I would have see my brothers worried gaze, following me out the door.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky, not really knowing how I got up on the roof. But it was quiet, and I could clear my mind.. I decided to ask Reborn about Mukuro later.<p>

I didn't want to leave right now.. I just wanted to be alone..

" Herbivore."

Sigh.. Why me Kami? What have I done... Lately?

" What are you doing on the roof while classing are going?" He asked, stepping toward me. I sighed and looked up at the sky...

" You're lucky." I said, staring up at the clouds..His foot steps stopped, and I continued.." You know, how you're like a cloud? I wish I was one, so I could just float by the horrible memories, and confusing questions that plague my mind..."

I didn't know why I was telling the prefect this, but I needed to let it out..

I heard shuffling and looked over to see him sitting next to me, also looking up at the sky. " I understand." He murmured..I looked at him surprised...

We spent the rest of the hour silently watching the clouds pass through the sky.. My brother.. The sky... Does that make me the ground? The thing people walk on?

Did he need me? Or would he be fine with his friends..

So many questions..

But.. Right now.

I just enjoyed the quiet siren atmosphere on this roof, with the normally crabby prefect..

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya! more on her past.. And she know's Mukuro? GASP!<strong>

**Well I already knew that..Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

I lazily blinked open my eye's, and looked around. The sky was turning a orange colour and the air was cooler.. Wait. I sot up and looked around, " Shit, I was supposed to meet Tsuna for lunch." I cursed, quickly standing up. I felt something pool to my feet, and looked down to see.

Hibari's jacket?

I leaned down and grabbed the collar, and lifted it up. He must've put it on me...

Or, he forgot it..

Eh, the second one is more believable. With a shrug, I slipped it on, and found it surprisingly warm. " No wonder he always wears it." I mumble to my self. I made my way off of the roof, and to the reception room..

" Hello?" I called, lightly knocking on the door. After a moment, the door opened to revile his second in command.. What was his name again? He looked down at me curiously, " Tsuki-san? Why are you here?" He asked, I blinked, " Well, I wanted to give Hibari back his jacket." I explained, taking off the warm jacket, ignoring the whine of loosing it. He looked at me shocked, before nodded and taking it back. I gave a small smile, " Tell him I said thanks." I said, and turned away.

I had to get home, poor Tsuna must be worried sick.. Or Reborn probably made him go on some safari hunt for me..

I wouldn't be surprised...

When I walked into the door of the Sawada house.. And you know what?

I hate when I'm right...

The sight before me was one I will not forget, but will probably want to. Reborn was wearing a safari hat... And poor Tsuna was on the floor, cowering away from a really long, sharp stick, which Reborn was pointing at him. Gokudera was holding a net, while Yamamoto had binoculars..I sweatdropped.

" Um.. I'm home?" I said, wanting this madness to end. The others looked at me, and I suddenly felt the need to run away...

" Tsuki-nee! Where were you?" Tsuna said, somehow managing to get away from the sharp object, and make his way over to me. I rubbed my neck. " Well, I fell asleep on the roof..."

Tsuna blinked, " Oh.. Well-wait.. Didn't Hibari-san find you?" He asked, suddenly very worried. I smiled softly, " Don't worry he didn't lay a finger on me." which was true.. And surprising.. Something told me, he was still pretty pissed about the tie thing... I probably won't get off as easily..

I looked over to Reborn..." What was with the motorbike?" I've been wondering that.. Reborn normally doesn't do anything, without a catch.. He smiled, " Tsuki, I've decided, as long as you do what I need you to do. You need a mode of transportation.. And I would never trust you with a car again..." At the last part, his smile fell a little. I bit my lip and looked away...Once, Reborn let me drive, a really nice car.. But it ended up becoming apart of a tree... Enough said..

I nodded... " I understand.. Oh!" I blinked, remembering what I wanted to talk to him about. " Reborn, I need to talk to you about something.. Really important.." I said, looking at the baby. His expression suddenly turned serious, and he looked at Tsuna, who was horribly confused by all of this. " Tsuna, go do your homework, if five questions aren't done when I get back, I'll kill you."

That was enough to send the poor boy running upstairs like the devil himself was chasing him..

" Follow me."

Reborn hopped off the table, and somehow switched his clothes. I followed him outside, where he led me to the side of the house..

" Now, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I took a deep breath.." Who are the Estraneo Family, and Mukuro, and what are my connections to them?"

He looked at me for a moment, then sighed.." The Estraneo Famiglia was a normal Mafia Family like the others. However, when they created the Possession Bullet, the entire family was labelled as brutal and was horribly persecuted by the other Mafia Families. As soon as the members of the Family stepped outside, guns were pointed at them, and they were killed like bugs. The killings just stimulated the adults of the family even more in continuing the experiments to invent special weapons and used the children of the family as "guinea pigs." One of the researchers of the Estraneo Famiglia stated that the invention of the special weapon was a stepping stone for the family to get their fallen glory. " He looked at me, his eye's holding a dark look, " You, Tsukiomi. Were taken by the Estraneo, for a special power they wanted..."

I stared at him, trying to stay calm... " What power was that?" I asked.. I was almost afraid of the answer... He tipped his hat, so it would shield his eye's. " Tsuki, from the moment you were born, everyone knew you were special, you were very smart, understanding everything that was going of as a infant. But... Some how, the fact that your brain could emit a special type of wave, that allowed you to control things as you do know, leaked out into the world. You were taken. It took six years to bring you back. And we had to use a very good actor, to pose as a famous scientist, to get you out.."

My eye's lit up with realization..." Demiteri." I whispered. He nodded, " Yes, he was to be your caretaker, until the Estraneo family were killed. It took about five years for that to happen... "

" Who killed them?" I asked, fearing the answer.

He looked up at me..." Mukuro Rokudo..."

I froze...

_" Tsuki-nee, why are you sad?" Mukuro asked, looking up at me, I gave him a small smile, but my eye's.. They were a baby blue, and full of sadness..." Oh, Muku-nii, promise me, you will escape this place, when you are older... Even though I'm leaving.. Who knows.." my voice broke, not being able to finish the sentience..I felt his hand grab mine, and I looked down to his smiling face, that smile... Bugged me.." Don't worry Tsuki-nee. I will..."_

" So... The little boy, I called a brother.."

" Killed the entire Estraneo family..."

I looked down..." Where.. where is he now?"

"He, along with two of his members, had been locked up in a high security Italian prison, which is reserved for the most dangerous of Mafia criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia itself. The Vendicare Prison."

I lowered my head, and clenched my hands.. The little blue haired boy with different colored eyes, was in prison... Alone... And I, the girl who promised to be there for him, did nothing...

" But."

I looked up at Reborn, as he was on a wall.." Ken and Chikusa escaped...And are now in Kokuyo Land, with Chrome Dokuro,... You might want to see her.."

I nodded, and turned, but before leaving, I glanced back. " Tell Tsuna, I'll be back before dinner."

Reborn nodded, and I made my way to my new mode of transportation..

I named him Feilx.

* * *

><p>I rode down the road to Kokuyo... You know what Reborn forgot to mention?<p>

It was in the middle of FUCKING NO WHERE!

" Fucking hate people.." I murmured...And the Estraneo family just adds fire to the flame... One thing I don't get..

How could the Vongola not protect me? Or.. Was there someone.. Working on the inside...

With a sigh, I looked over and saw an abandoned theme park... Well, guess I'm here..

* * *

><p>I looked around, there was a dark atmosphere surrounding this place, and it made my senses go haywire...<p>

" Hello?" I called, watching my surroundings, I stopped.

SMACK!

I raised my eye brow at the orange haired boy..." Ow.. " He ran right into my shield...

Dumbass..

" Ken, you're an idiot." a voice said, I looked over to see a boy coming out from the shadow's, he was wearing glasses and a white hoddie. Plus, the uniform Reborn mentioned...

" Shut up Chikusa!" the other one growled, I sighed..." Do you know where.. Wait.. What was her name?" Shit, I can't believe I forgot it..

" Chreme, no... Chrum? nope, not that either...OH!" I slammed my fist into my palm, " Chrome! Yeah, I need to see her."

Ken growled at me, and... It remained me of a dog..." Why should we let you?"

I glared, " Listen... Fido. " he flinched and the one with glasses smirked, " I need to talk to her about Mukuro.."

That seemed to catch his interest...

" Mukuro-sama?" a small voice asked. I looked behind me to and gasped, she looked.. So much like him.. Her hair was in the same style, but it was a purple color. So was her eye..

" Are.. You Chrome?" I asked, stepping toward her. She nodded and closed her eye's.." Mukuro-sama, someone wants to see you."

Who was she talking too? Mukuro? How-

My thoughts were interrupted, when a mist surrounded the area.

" Kufufufufu~"

I closed my eye's, that voice...

When I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes...

He was wearing the green Kokuyo school uniform with the buttons of the jacket undone, revealing a shirt with a misty design. And, he was tall, his hair.. Still the same.. And, I caught myself smiling, he... He didn't look all that different then the little boy I used to talk to all the time..

" Tsuki-nee...Kufufufu~ What a pleasant surprise.." he said, giving me a once over..." Muku-nii.." I whispered.. Unable to stop myself, I ran over and embraced him in a hug. And cried silently..

I never cried, It shows weakness..But with what I learned today, and all the memories.. I broke.. I felt him put his hand on my head and gently stroke it..." Shhh, It's okay Tsuki-nee. It's all over." He said, as if reading my mind.. I looked up at him..." It's not... It never will be..."

I let go and ran a hand through my hair, " Everything is messed up. I found out my blood brother is Tsuna Sawada, the next Vongola tenth, I have some weird power, my other "brother" is in a prison I can't break him out of, and some kid at school wants to bite me to death... Why is it always me? "

I smacked my head.." I fucking hate this world sometimes..." What Reborn told me, means that poor Nana... Oh my..

She thought I was going to some special hospital..

" Kufufufu, Tsuki-nee, is there any particular reason you wanted to see me, not that I'm not thrilled to see you." Mukuro said, smirking down at me. I blinked, totally forgetting I was here..

Talk about a lot on the brain..

With a sigh, I smiled at him, " Just wanted to make sure.. You weren't... Alone.. "

He looked at me, his eye's a mixture of... Confusion, surprise, and... Understanding?

I put my hand on my neck and looked around.. It was getting dark..

" I should go, Tsuna is waiting for me." I murdered... I looked over to Mukuro, and he smiled, and kissed my cheek, " Good bye, Tsuki-nee, I'll see you soon."

I looked at him, and smiled softly...

He..

Never really changed much.

Did he?

* * *

><p><strong>Mini moment!<strong>

Tsuki happily skipped along the halls of Namimori, suddenly, Hibari turned to corner. He smirked, " Hm, I'll bite you to death. "

Tsuki meeped.. Literaly..

" Meep Meep!"

She then jumped out of the window...

Hibari glared, and held up a sign..

**MU666 Does not own.**

Another sign.

**And I WILL bite that herbivore to death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, thanks and please REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and never will... Unless... No.. Nope, not even then..**

* * *

><p><em>People in white coats, they're talking, to me?<em>

_" Don't worry little Tsuki, just one more shot." One of them spoke, I cringed, no.. They hurt.. _

_No more shots!_

_Please!_

_The horrid needle got closer, and closer, until..._

I snapped my eye's open and looked around, I was in my room at Tsuna's... " Only a dream.." I murmured...I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.. Maybe I should just stop sleeping..

yeah..

No more sleep..

^^^^^^^^^66

Worst.

Decision

Ever..

I haven't slept for about five day's, and I think I might be going crazy..

Since when did Gokudera have two heads?

" Uh, Tsuki-nee?" Tsuna asked from next to me, we were in class and yes.. I'm not even sleeping during math.. How pathetic am I?

" Yeah Tsuna?" I replied, looking over to him..

He looked normal..

If you count rainbow hair normal.

yeah, I'm really pathetic.

" You have dark circles under your eye's, are you okay?" His eye's were filled with worry. I nodded and rubbed my own eye's, " Yeah, I'm fine.."

" Tsuki-nee."

"Yeah?"

" ... You're talking to a wall..."

I sighed.. This was not my best idea...

* * *

><p>After class, I stumbled down the hallway's.. At least, I think I was in the hallway's..<p>

" Herbivore, why are you in my office?"

I sighed.. Why did this stuff always happen to me? Really!

" oh.. sorry Hibari." I murmured, leaning against the wall.. I didn't think I could move one more step..." You look dead." he said bluntly. I rolled my eye's. Yeah, every girl wants to hear that..

" Trouble.. With sleep."

I slid down the wall and put my head in my knee's, if I sleep, I have nightmares. If I don't.. I go crazy.. Well, more crazy..

What to do, what to do..

I hear footsteps, probably Hibari's, and looked up..." Eh?"

He rolled his eye's and pushed me outside. I fell to the floor with a grunt, looking back I glared. " What. The. Fuck?"

" I don't tolerate weaklings."

Oh no the fuck he didn't..

That...

Bitch..

I slowly got up from the floor, and left. Pfft! who needs him?

* * *

><p>( Tsuki is still pretty weak from lack of sleep, but now its going to be written better.)<p>

.

.

.

I somehow managed to make my way out of the school, even though I could barely see as it was. I needed to get back to Tsuna's, and at least try and get some sleep.

As I was walking down the streets of Namimori, I tried my best to remember where I was going...

I stumbled into an alley way, and leaned against the wall. I couldn't think straight, and everything is distorted..I now know sleep is **very** important..

" So, what do owe have here?" I heard a gruff voice call out..

well, fuck me side ways.

I opened my eyes and saw a group of men surrounding me...

" Hehe, look! A nice piece of meat, and just look at those legs.."

Another reason I hate skirts... They got closer and I tried to run, but one grabbed me.. Shit..

" Hehe, lets have some fun girly..."

I'm sooo fucking screwed!

* * *

><p>Hibari was just finishing some paperwork, when his phone rang.<p>

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
><em> Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<em>  
><em> Itsumo kawaranu<em>  
><em> Sukoyaka kenage<em>  
><em> Aah, tomo ni utaou<em>  
><em> Namimori chuu<em>

With a grunt, he pulled out his phone, " What!" he wasn't in a good mood. " _Er... Hi-Hibari-san_?" Hibari blinked, that brown haired herbivore?

" What do you want?"

" _Um.. Tsuki isn't home, and.. I'm worried, I saw her last as school...R-Reborn said.. That girls were disappearing.. Norm.. Uh.. Usually, I wouldn't be too worried, but Tsuki wasn't feeling to well. To you think you could help us find her? I wo-"_

Hibari hung up...

" Shit."

Maybe throwing the delusional girl out of his office wasn't a good Idea...

* * *

><p>I gasped and kicked my feet, " Let me go you fucking.. Bastards!" I yelled, trying to get out of the ugly man's hold, one of them chuckled and took out a knife, " Lets take this annoying shirt off, shall we?"<p>

He brought the knife to my stomach, and cut up, making me bleed, and ripping my shirt.. Damn, that was my last button up.

The sting of the cut hurt, but I focused on kicking the guy in the nuts.. Ha. Bitch..

" Fuck! Someone hold her legs!"

I growled and did the only thing I could... " HELP!"

That earned my a punch in the face.. I staggered in the man's hold, and fell forward, the blood rushing in my head.

The last thing I thought before it all went black was...

I should have stayed with Hiabri...

* * *

><p>On his motorcycle, Hibari rode down the streets of Namimori, not only was he looking for the female herbivore, but he had to get rid of the trouble makers who are kidnapping girls. His town was not to be filled with filth.<p>

" HELP!"

Hibari skidded to a halt, and stopped his bike. That yell...

_" Yo! Mr. Discipline! I want a rematch!"_

It was her.

He got off his bike and made his way to the alley way were he heard the scream, there, he saw a group of men surrounding a girl, and looking closely, the black hair and pale skin, not to mention the converse sneakers she wore.

" Herbivores." he growled, causing the men turn, and freeze.." It's.. Hibari! "

" SHIT!"

With a growl, he took out his Tofa, " Prepare to be bitten to death."

One of the men laughed nervously, " Come one, we were just having some fun!"

With a glare, he walked toward them, " For disturbing the peace of Namimori, you will be punished.

^^^^^( not the best at writing fight seens -_-0)^^^^^

After beating the fools to a pulp, Hibari made his way over to the girl, her shirt was ripped down the middle, and a long cut ran up her stomach, to her black bra. Her pale skin was bruised and her cheek was too. He also noticed something...Near her head was a pool of blood.

His eye's grew wide..

Fuck.

He lent down and picked her up, noticing the blood everywhere. Not even caring about the red liquid on his white shirt, he walked over to his bike. He had to get her to the hospital..

_Just so I can fight her again_.. He thought..

But something told him he was lying...

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eye's, looking around.. Where was I?<p>

Oh...

I shot up and winced, clutching my stomach, shit that hurt... I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room.. What happened?

" Tsuki-Nee!" I heard, before a pair of arms circled my shoulders, with a grunt, I looked over and noticed Tsuna's brown hair..

" Hey." I said, happy to see the little guy.

He let go and looked at me with big brown eye's, " We got a call someone dropped you off here. Are you okay?"

I nodded and leaned back, " Yeah, fine." I glanced over and saw a whole bunch of toys, flowers, cards.

" A lot of people were worried, " Tsuna said, looking at the table. I nodded. " Even Chrome came." He said, looking at the purple and blue flowers, I grinned. Mukuro...Chrome.. They were nice.

The doctor came it, " Mr. Sawada, Tsuki is going to have to rest, so could you leave?"

He nodded and looked at me, " Get better."

I nodded and gave him a hug, " I will, " and with a small peck on his cheek, I pushed him out of the room.

With a sigh, I looked at all the gifts... But one in particular caught my attention.. A coke-a-cola...

_ kicking a coke machine.." Give me my soda you stupid thing!" I growled.. Why was it that all these things take your money? I had no problem with it in Italy..._

_" Herbivore, why are you breaking school property?"_

_Well, shit.._

_I slowly turned around and blinked..." It... Stole my money?"_

_well.. It did._

_The dark haired prefect glared, " How can it steal your money." he asked, though it sounded more like a command._

_" Faulty manufacturing?"_

_Glare..._

I smiled softly, Hibari.

I then noticed a note.

_**Herbivore, I saved you. Only so I could fight you. I WILL bite you to death. -Hibari**_

I twitched...__

Wow, thanks Hibari, you sure do know how to make a girl smile..

Stupid bastard..

But..

upon looking at the soda, I smiled a little..

_So **HE** saved me, huh? I guess, I owe him.._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter!1 Please R&amp;R<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_He leaned forward, his lips mere millimeters away from your own_

_", Tsuki" he whispered, his hot breath tickling your cheeks._

_"H-Hibari." You replied hazily, mesmerised by his metal orbs which seemed to be pulling you in._

_He leaned forward, his pale lips soo close to your own, before-_

SMACK_  
><em>

"Ow!" I rubbed my head, squinting up under the harsh sunlight to see the prefect standing near me with a small frown on his face. Damnit, I must have fallen asleep on the roof with Hibari again.

"What were you dreaming about that made you grin like an idiot, herbivore?" he asked, his eyes now trained ahead on the setting sky.

I shook my head slightly before looking back down at the concrete floor of the roof.

"...Just a little fantasy of mine, Hibari." I answered with a bitter smile. "Nothing else…"

"…Hn."

I sighed, ever since the hospital, I've been having weird fantasies.. About Hibari! I for one, blame hormones.

It started after I got out, we immediately fought, and guess who won?

Hibari..

He had tackled me to the ground, sitting on my stomach with a tofa up to my neck. And I was so shocked by our position, I couldn't do anything..

Thus, my perverted mind got the better of me...

As I was staring up into those steel blue eye's, him staring down at me..

I blushed and smacked my head..Bad thoughts Tsuki...

" Herbivore, you'll get brain damage if you continue to hit your head." His voice rang out, I scoffed...

" Whatever.."

I had to stop thinking of him like that.. It wasn't good. Because, I knew..

Hibari wouldn't like me..

Well, Its best to live and forget..

I think that's what the saying is...

* * *

><p>It was silent within the boundaries of Namimori—for the past days, it was serene. No troubles and no problems. Only the sounds of bombs going off every once in a while—a thoughtful courtesy of young baby Lambo and maybe sometimes Gokudera or I-pin. Nonetheless, there were no battles that were needed to be fought.<p>

Though this was something new... it was the last thing she anyone thought could ever ask. "Do you think Hibari is a vampire or something?" Finally, Tsuki spoke aloud. her question, heard all out—earning her puzzled stares from her three new friends.

And then there was silence. A very awkward silence.

Tsuna coughed, finally emitting a sound in the long seconds that past the four of them by. "T-Tsuki-nee," He called in a hesitant tone, eyeing the girl. "I don't really thing that…" he trailed off in an attempt to find the right words.

"That what…?" The girl merely blinked.

"That, _that_' s a proper question." The Vongola Tenth sweat dropped as the latter shrugged.

"Can't help it… I keep wondering why he says, 'I'll bite you to death'." Tsuki grinned sheepish as put her hands behind her back, she smiled. "I mean, only vampires can bite people to death." It bothered her.. Did he have a blood fetish?

_Animals also do that… _"Still—"

"—the Tenth's right!" Gokudera piped in with the ever familiar angered sound that graced the girls ears more than once. "What kind of stupid question is that?" The white one practically yelled, looking back towards Tsuki with the fiercest of glares—to which the other merely warded off. He had stopped calling her Hime, mostly because she really didn't like him.. Like at all.

A sigh escaped the smallest of the four. Tsuna knew that from there, a small yet somewhat annoying argument had started between his friends. And although Gokudera Hayato was on the right side of the spat, the young mafia 'boss' wished that the said teen did not bring out his bombs—Sawada Tsunayoshi soon turned pale in the action as the bombs, one by one, automatically set on fire.

"He _can't_ be a vampire!" Gokudera once again yelled to the Vongola Tenth's agreement as the bombs soon found themselves flying to a distance. "Everyone knows vampires _can't_ walk under the sun!" Brown eyes widened. Tsuna was not liking where the conversation was going. "I bet the guy's a werewolf!"

Yes, the said Vongola Tenth was not in terms with the flow of their conversation.

"A werewolf?" Tsuki laughed towards the ridiculous thought as she stepped a few times ahead her companions. "He's… too…"

"_Too_ what?" Gokudera frowned.

"I don't know…" The girl trailed off with a big grin as he tried to imagine their subject as a werewolf. "I can't see him as one—he's…. well, Hibari just fits the vampire description pretty well! You know, how they describe them in books? Pale like really sickly people?" She went on. "But, the truth is, he's really strong and…" She said more to herself as if she was thinking, and yet well heard by the other's. Causing the lone brunet to blink at how his sister described the prefect. "His blood thirsty too, _very_ blood thirsty."

Then it was the white teen's turn to blink his eyes, listening intently—or rather, Gokudera was being convinced at the thought that the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's president might have been a vampire. Not that he would admit it.

Yamamoto smiled, " Tsuki, maybe you're right!"

Tsuna shook his head

"And maybe, _just _maybe…" Tsuki continued; her eyes gazed upon the sky, on a cloud. "He can walk in daylight… 'cause he doesn't like to be restrained and he might've found a way to move under the sun because of that." Soon there was a pause as the girl halted a few feet away from the school gates. "Hibari doesn't like being held back… he likes to move… just like clouds that fleet." she murmured, thinking of how she would also love to do just that.

But she was the ground people walked on.

The latter three watched as the girl went on and on about possible 'proofs' of Hibari's vampirism. From the looks and down to the attitude. The said girl ended up describing all that was Hibari-like as if she had been observing the prefect every single day. Tsuna,, Yamamoto and Gokudera found themselves looking at each other in amazement. _Did Tsuki stalk Hibari secretly?_

"Eh?" Tsuki's voice rang aloud, drawing the attention to her in an instant. "You guys went silent all of the sudden!" She laughed as she turned to look at her companions. "Did I convince you? You wanna ask him too, right?"

_'Why does she describe Hibari perfectly…?_' Was more of the question Tsuna wanted to ask.

"Like I'll ever be convinced by you!" Gokudera snorted his reply as he crossed his arms in annoyance. His words were lies though.

Yamamoto grinned, " Well, she does have a point..."

"Suit yourselves…"

"You're late." A new voice resounded as the boy who stood as their conversation's subject appeared in between the gates. His hands gripped upon his ever familiar steel weapons—tonfas. The oh, so dreaded steel tonfas.

The Vongola tenth paled once again as he froze in mid-step. The prefect's appearance was always too sudden that all the mafia 'boss' could ever do was either freeze or let out his signature squeal of horror in the sight of his cold guardian. And at that moment, he did both.

The bomber of the group, too, was not spared of the shock as Hibari sent them one glare. Yes, _one_ glare… _one_ particular glare that was enough to scare maybe the whole Namimori. Gokudera was just as frozen as his adored Tenth.

"Hey, Hibari!" The Rain Guardian casually greeted his Cloud counterpart.

Yet Tsuki seemed to be composed as she looked ahead of her. Her earlier grin turned into a small smile as her hands ventured down back to her sides. A couple of seconds passed as she smile parted, allowing said teen to speak.

Tsuna was afraid.

Gokudera prayed.

"Hey, Hibari!" The girl greeted.

Tsuna managed to gulp.

Gokudera tried to repent.

Yamamoto renamed oblivious to everything.

Hibari's expression was still as nonchalant as ever. "_I'll bite you to death._" He spat out with more intensity.

Still Tsuki continued. As if she was oblivious of the statement that the raven boy released. "We were wondering, are you a vampire?"

"SHE SAID IT!"

"SHE'S CRAZY…!" Both Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed simultaneously—though their friend's/sister's (or in Gokudera's case, 'enemy's') straight forward nature was something that occurred often, Tsuki being straight with Hibari never crossed their minds.

And while the Vongola Tenth and the self-proclaimed right hand man contemplated on the possible ways how their deaths may happen, Hibari's eyebrow arched in annoyance—his lips set on a frown as he stepped forward.

His distance with Tsuki only had one tiny gap. Perhaps, it was the right time for the girl to pray and repent. Or perhaps feel the fear that she unknowingly pulled herself into as Hibari looked down towards her. The prefect's dark orbs met with ice-blue ones before he decided to breathe down the patch of bare skin—Tsuki's neck. His hands still held onto the tonfas.

It was tense. _Too tense_. No one had an idea what would happen to anyone. Or worse, what could happen to Tsuki during the unfolding circumstances of which one named, Hibari Kyoya had full control over. Tsuna knew his heart had a limit and will eventually burst into cardiac arrest if this did not stop. He was going to KILL his sister!

"T—Tenth…" Gokudera managed to voice out. "On the count of three… we—"

But Hibari had cut the white haired boy off with a slight glare that left the other two even more frozen then they already were. Their expressions were priceless.

Tsuki stood quietly as her smile turned into a thin line. It was just then that she felt her heart pounded in a quickened pace. And the fact that Hibari was _literally _breathing down her neck was not helping the girl calm down. At that point, she _might have_ been scared._ Shit, I really made him angry huh?_ she thought to herself.

"Hibari…?" Tsuki mumbled out.

"_I might be._" Was the prefect's disconnected reply. (It was the answer to the forgotten question.)

"Huh?"

"_WHAT_?" Tsuna squeaked.

"_VAMPIRE_?" Gokudera paled, bringing his hands into a prayer position.

The prefect merely smirked as he released a small, "Hmph." His eyes closed in the process of parting his mouth, revealing his teeth in a vampire-like manner as they landed onto the girl's neck. Yes, Tsuki Sawada was bitten by Hibari Kyoya.

And if ever it was possible for Gokudera Hayato's hair to turn whiter, it would have; just as Sawada Tsunayoshi had faded in color, shocked of the event before them.

…yet… the girl was at ease with the situation, her only reaction was blinking twice as the prefect pulled out and turned to walk away, leaving a bite mark on his _prey_'s neck. But, of course, not before shooting the younger teen a very strange look.

It wasn't glare, Tsuki was sure of it.

What did it mean?

Finally, the young Vongola Tenth managed to breathe, "T-Tsuki…?" He gasped out as they all watched Hibari's yellow bird glide down to land on the raven male's shoulder as he walked away, disappearing through the school doors.

The called girl only smiled softly, her back still turned towards his friends. "Did I mention," she chuckled calmly, placing her hands behind her back again. "Vampires are_ very _pretty too…!" She grinned..

"EH?" Tsuna felt like his soul just escaped through his nose as he landed onto his self-proclaimed right hand man. His sister thought Hibari-san.. Was PRETTY?

"T—Tenth!"

Tsuki smiled as she watched Hibari walk away.. He was very pretty indeed.

* * *

><p>Tsuki decided the biting thing was just to freak them out. Hibari would never bite her because he liked her.. Right?<p>

Tsuki smirked, " Ah well.."

* * *

><p><strong>Mini moments<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Geometry,<p>

I despise you.

That goes the same for you, Chemistry.

Sincerely, Tsuki Sawada

I nonchalantly stared at the note and crumbled it up. Having spent nearly three hours of writing notes similar to this, I sighed and repeatedly banged my head onto the desk. It was practically clear by now: I were failing Geometry and Chemistry with a painful grade of a 48. Sure, writing senseless notes wouldn't help raise that horrendous grade up, but at least it gave me a reason to avoid homework— hm, maybe _that's_ why I was failing along with my failure to turn in essays, projects, etc.

I was like Tsuna..

And to think, Its all because I'm lazy..

"Sweetie, your tutor's here!" Nana called from downstairs. I ignored her and continued bashing my head against the desk. Tsuna and party all went out with Reborn.. Who wanted my to have a tutor in the first place.

Oh yes, and there's that damn tutor. Being the crazy baby Reborn is, he didn't hesitate to call up a tutor. It was probably going to be some crusty, old person who can't even-...

"Get your books out. Start studying."

I ignored the voice and once again, continued to abuse my forehead.

"Get your goddamn books out or I'll bite you to death." hissed the voice. "Can your tiny brain even comprehend that? Or are you just _that_ stupid? Must I punish you?"

A quiet clang of tonfas.

I froze. Oh shit.

Needless to say, my Geometry and Chemistry grade sprung up tremendously. It came to a shock for me. I never thought it was possible, but here I was, staring wide eyed at my report card.

"How you feeling,?" Reborn asked you, smiling as he retrieved the report card from me.

I glanced up at him from the hospital bed and forced a grin.

Hey, despite my temporary paralyzation from the neck down, countless bruises distorted on my skin, and long lines of stitches sealing those three inch cuts— I were quite proud of yourself.

"Hm, well since you can't walk still, Hibari will be escorting you throughout the campus, "

I froze. Oh shit..._again_.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at Reborn with shocked eye's, " What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed. " Tsuki, you were unable to protect yourself, you can't relay on your mind, you'll get hurt. So I'm sending you to Italy to be trained by the Varia."

I blinked, the Varia? " You mean with the blood thirsty assassins?"

" Yep."

" I hate you.."

" I know."

I sighed, dammit...

* * *

><p>I sat down, listening to the teacher, I had to leave after this class to go pack, then come back to school to say bye to everyone.<p>

I thought I would be happy about going back to Italy, but.. I kinda want to stay here. I've grown attached to some of the people here. And, made bonds with my brother. I don't want to let that go. Plus, I just found Muku-nii. I didn't want to leave.

Glancing at the clock, I raised my hand.

" Yes Mrs. Sawada?"

" I need to leave."

" Go ahead."

I got out of my chair and walked out the door..

I never thought I would say this..

But I might actually miss school.

* * *

><p>Hibari was making his daily rounds throughout the halls of the school, when he saw the female Herbivore, walking with her head down. He glared.<p>

" Do you have a pass?"

She held up a white slip of paper, and walked past him, with a growl, he grabbed her arm. She didn't move, and continued to looked forward.

" Were are you going?"

She was quiet for a moment.." I.. I have to pack."

Hibari raised his eye brow.." Why?"

She sighed and turned toward him, " Reborn wants me to learn to protect myself without depending on my mind, so he's sending me to Italy to train with the Varia."

Hibari froze...

She was leaving..

" How long?"

She blinked up at him, " Uh.. About a month? Yeah, I'll be back later to say bye to everyone."

She pulled out of his grip and walked away.

Hibari stood there, trying to proses what was going on in his head.

The female herbivore was leaving.

To the Varia.

Whom they fought against.

Tried to kill them.

She won't be back for a month.

A month of no one bugging him on the roof.

A month of no more broken soda machines..

He should be happy..

Hibari glanced out the window.. Remembering the bite mark on her neck... He narrowed his eye's.. He needed to make it permanent.. So they would all know..

That herbivore.. Was his.

* * *

><p>I zipped up my duffel bag and swung it over my shoulder. I looked over in the mirror at my new outfit.<p>

The first thing I noticed were my boots, they were black with zippers and metal chains. Next were my pants, black leather with random zippers all over, I was wearing a gray t-shirt that hung off the shoulder a little where you could see a crimson tank top under it. My skin was a deathly pale and My eye's were ice-blue today, which really contrasted with my dark ink-black hair. It was shoulder length and was layered so it feathered out a little and reached to about my shoulders, maybe a little higher. My bangs reached just above my piercing eye's. I also had a couple weapons that Reborn gave me . It was a small pole, that if you pressed a button, It would turn into a long Scythe, and it was strapped to my thigh and I also had a knife on the side of my boot, the cross I wore around my neck, was a little too sharp for normal. All in all, I looked beautifully dangerous.

I grinned, I looked awesome!

" Well, time to say good bye to everyone." I sighed, and jumped out the window, and hoped onto Feilx, my motor bike.

I arrived at school, and everyone was waiting for me, I smiled softly, " Idiots.." I whispered..

Tsuna frowned, " Tsuki-nee, you can always say no." He said, obviously sad about me leaving. I smiled sadly and got of the bike, and wrapped his arms around him, " Don't worry Tsuna-nii, I'll be back soon."

He looked up at me shocked, " Yo-You called me Tsuna-nii." he said in awe, I smiled, " I love you, okay?" he nodded and smiled sadly, " Okay."

I looked over to Gokudera, and met him with a even stare. "Protect him."

He nodded.

I gave him a small hug, and smiled, " You are one heck of a right hand Gokudera." he nodded, with a small smile. I turned to Yamamoto.." Don't let Gokudera get out of hand."

" HEY!"

He smiled, " Sure thing Tsuki-chan!"

I gave him a small hug and turned toward my bike, "Well, goodbye!"

I was about to get on my bike, when I was suddenly pulled into someone. " What the he-" A pair of cold lips were pressed against mine. I was frozen for a second, my eye's still open I saw the steel blue eye's of Hibari staring at me..

What.

The.

Fuck!

Hibari was kissing me..

ME!

He parted from my lips and went to my neck, to the bite mark he left the other day, and bit.. Hard.

" ow.." I mumbled, feeling blood come out.

He licked the wound and looked at me.. " you are mine."

With that, he turned and left, leaving me and everyone shocked...

" Hibari really **IS** a vampire!" Yamamoto grinned. I smacked my head.. The plane ride is sooo gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY another chappie!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is a little AN.**

**I want to tell everyone thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. But, If you don't have anything nice to write, don't write it at all. I like constructive criticism, but when you write hurtful things, it's just rude. And Fucking Annoying. **

**So please, enjoy my story, Because I worked hard on it. Thank you. **

**Disclamier: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Okay, there are three things I learned in my first week with the Varia.<p>

One: Never tell Squalo he looks like a girl. You will get stabbed.

Two: Mammon loves money. Like, a lot..

Three: Xanxus is Bat shit crazy..

" Ushishi~ Is the little principessa going to play~"

I twitched, "I'm fucking older than you... Stupid princess." I fucking hated it here.. It was like living in hell..Squalo is the one who trains me. And it's like training with a fucking anger management patient. How could Yamamoto look up to him? On my first day, I ended up having Lussuria heal me three times... Yeah.. Now you know why I hate people. I could stand Tsuna and Mukuro. There family, and the others I can tolerate.. But fuck...

" Bel, seriously, I am not in the mood." I sighed, trying to get away from the crazy blond. He giggled and went off to go bug Mammon...

I stood up and looked at the clock, dammit, it was time for training...

* * *

><p>" Voi! You stupid brat, listen! If you can't block a simple attack, how can you protect yourself?" The long haired captain yelled, swinging at me, I jumped over him and brought my scythe to his back, knocking him over. I gasped.. I... Knocked him down... FUCK YEAH!<p>

He growled..." Stupid brat.." I smiled, I got through this training session with, I looked down.." Only a three inch gash..." I murmured. Lussuria is gonna have more work to do.

I looked up at Squalo and had to stop the laugh coming up. There was a huge twig in his hair that he seemed not to notice. " Um.. Squalo?"

" What you brat?" he asked, glaring at me, I smirked, " Oh nothing..."

Hehe, let him have a fucking twig in his hair..

Dooshe bag..

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, it's only been a week and he couldn't help but wonder if Tsuki was okay. I mean, she was with the Varia..<p>

" Stupid Tsuna, pay attention!" Reborn yelled, smacking the boy in the head.

" HIIIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>I layed down in my bed, tired from the long day, First was training, then Bel took my bike, so I had to beat the shit out of him with my mind. He was freaked out about flying into a tree.. without me touching him. Then Mammon made me give him half of the money I had on me.. Just cause he could...Lussuria had me help with dinner, which wasn't too bad. But then Xanxus went on a rampage because he was out of his favorite wine..I repeat.. B.A.T. S.H.I.T. C.R.A.Z.Y...<p>

I snuggled into the bed sheets and closed my eye's.. You know.. I kinda miss everyone..

And Hibari kissing me was really not expected.. I mean.. Really?

Why did he do it?

And bite me... Plus. He told me I was his.. Does that mean he likes me?

" I fucking hate life." I murmured

* * *

><p><strong>Mini moments.<strong>

" Kyo-san.. Please stop breaking pencils.."

Hibari glared up at Tetsuya, he wasn't in the best mood.

Ever since the herbivore left, he hadn't gotten enough sleep..

Suddenly, Tetsuya's phone rang..

" Hello?... Oh! Kyo-san, it's for you."

Confused, Hibari took the phone..

" _HIBARI! Hey, just wanted to say hi. I didn't know your number, and Tetsuya gave me his number before. "_

Hibari smirked a little. " Hm. Stupid herbivore."

" _Aww, I missed you too, bitch."_

He closed his eye's. " You're training?"

_" OH yeah, let me tell you..."_

Hibari let a small smile grace his lips, her voice was just as annoying as ever..**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna shifted in his bed as he felt a hammer slam on to his head signalling he had just been attacked by the mental baby.

Tsuna held his two hands up on to his head to try and soothe the pain which was not going to happen. Reborn smirked while he watched his student struggle to fight the pain and role out of the bed.

The brunet was not happy that he had been woken up in such a menacing way as he was having such a delightful dream. However this is Reborn so he shouldn't expect too much sympathy from the baby.

Tsuna for one knew this as he had to put up with the tutor until he became a suitable mafia boss.

"Reborn, why did you have to hit me with that hammer?" Tsuna groaned as he rummaged around on the bed.

Reborn grinned and whacked Tsuna again twice as hard causing the brunet to scream in undying pain. Tsuna began to see stars while he rubbed his head where he had been hit twice now.

Reborn smiled triumphantly while he began to make his way out of the room.

Reborn turned to the right to catch a glimpse of his handy work before pulling his fedora down to cover his eclipse black pupils. "Because Dame-Tsuna it was fun, and if I were you. I would hurry because a certain skylark might 'Bite you to death' if you don't get a move on" Reborn walked away proudly as he heard the screaming come from his student that echo- through the walls from the intensity of the pitch.

"One more thing...You have 10 minutes" Reborn added as he left the room slamming the door behind him and waiting for the blissful scream to charge his sadistic nature.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE" Tsuna screamed as he rolled out of bed and made his way to his wardrobe where he changed in to his school uniform at record time. Tsuna opened his door and staggered down the stairs, stormed in to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast, placed it in his mouth and took off down the street toward Nami-Chu.

Tsuna hated this, without Tsuki-nee, the poor boy was getting hit in the head, and in trouble at school more..

Somehow, he managed to get to class on time...

" I wish Nee-chan was here. " he mumbled, slamming his head on the desk.

Gokudera looked at his boss, ever since his sister left, he's been a heaping pile of depression. " Jyuudiame, don't worry, Tsuki will be back soon." he said, she had left a month ago.. So she should show up soon..

" Ne, Tsuna-kun?"

" Yeah Yamamoto-kun?"

" Isn't that Tsuki-chan fighting Hibari ?"

Tsuna shot up and looked out the window only to smile.

There she was, fighting Hibari-san, with a Scythe... Wait...

His smiled quickly turned into a frown, " HHHIIEEE! " why was she FIGHTING HIABRI-SAN!

* * *

><p>The three teens ran out of class, and stopped outside.<p>

" Come on Kyoya-kun~ " Tsuki teased, and she jumped out of the way of a Tofa, " You can do better then that!"

Hibari smirked, " Hm.." he quickly rammed into her, causing both parties to fall, but Tsuki switched positions so she was straddling him, blade to his neck.." Point!" she said with a grin. Hibari blinked, before smirking, and spun her over so he was straddling her. " Point."

This continued for five minutes, before Tsuna realised what was happening.." Tsuki-nee?"

The girl blinked, being under the pale prefect, and smiled over to her brother.." Hiya!"

Tsuna gaped.. What did the Varia do to her?

* * *

><p><strong>short, but informative...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled at the shocked Tsuna, " Hehehe, well, I was with a group of bat shit crazy assassins, of course I'm a little different.. But not much.."

Hibari had left, saying I wasn't such a worthless Herbivore, which is good.. I think..

Tsuna sighed, " So, you're staying?"he asked, looking at me with those big eyes. I nodded, " Yup!"

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked.<p>

He had just got a new bullet.. The Neko bullet...It is supposed to turn whoever gets shot with into, into a neko. Which means they will have cat ears and tail...

And he knew just who to test it on..

He walked into Tsuna's room, which had everyone there, even Hibari, who came just because the baby called. " I have a new bullet." he said with a smile. Tsuna froze..." W-Who are you .. Going to shoot?" he asked, scared for his life. Reborn raised his gun...

" You!" he yelled, shooting Tsuki in the forehead, catching the girl off guard..

She dropped onto he floor..

After a moment, Tsuna was freaking out. " DID you KILL HER?"

Reborn smiled, " Look."

Everyone watched as Tsuki's clothes ripped off, and ears and a tail appeared on her. She was in black lace bra and under ware...

" Mew?" she asked, tilting her head. Tsuna gasped... " SHE'S A CAT!"

"Neko." Reborn corrected. Neko Tsuki blinked her big eye's, " Ngh, Mew..." She looked at everyone, and crawled toward Habri, " Mew..." she purred, rubbing her face on his leg..

Hibari started with bored eye's, but inside his was having an inner battle.

[ inside Hibari's head]

**Kyoya ! : you should take her away from the stupid Herbivores..**

**Kyoya 2 : Hn, yes. They don't deserve something so cute.**

**Kyoya 3 : Or.. Take her back to the house and have your way with her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyoya 1 & 2 : We like his idea * pointing to the smug Kyoya 3 *  
><strong>

[ Back to normal.]

Hibari looked down and pet her ear.

Gokudera growled, " How long is she going to stay like this?" he asked, Reborn shrugged, " Eh, about a day."

Tsuna frowned, " A DAY! But..She.. Doesn't even have clo-" he was stopped when Hibari took off his white button up and put it in Tsuki. It was a little big, but when buttoned, he hid all the things needed to be hidden. Luckily, he was wearing a white t-shirt under it. Tsuki blinked up at Hibari, " Mew..." and she leaned up and licked his cheek.

Gokudera got a rocket nose bleed, while Yamamoto stared wide eyed. Tsuna passed out. And Reborn smiled.

" This is going to be good."

* * *

><p>Hibari made everyone go to school, and he kept the Nekoized Tsuki in the Reception room, were no one could touch her. At the moment, she was playing with the sleeve of his jacket, as he was writing papers for the school.<p>

He glanced down at her, and smiled softly, she looked.. Cute..

" Meeeooww~" she whined, looking up at Hibari, he rubbed her ear, causing her to purr and rub her cheek against his hand.. She crawled up in his lap and straddled him, licking his cheek...

Hibari was trying not to listen to his thoughts and take her right there. " Down." he commanded, But she just purred and layed her head on his shoulder...

How was he going to survive this?

" Kyo-san!" Tetsuya yelled, running into the office, only to see Hibari's current situation. " Uh.."

" What did you want." he ordered. Tetsuya cleared his throat. " There is a big fight with the Kendo club! " Hibari sighed and picked up the sleeping girl, and put her on the couch. " Don't let her leave."

The scared vice president nodded. " Yes sir!"

Hibari had to go bite people to death.

* * *

><p>Tsuki woke up to a strange person sitting where the nice boy was. She didn't like that. She wanted the boy. He smelled nice...<p>

Quietly, she crawled to the window, and hopped onto the roof. " Meow. " she said, looking around.. On the roof, the nice boy was attacking a bunch of others... She sat down, and watched with her head tilted to the side... His movements were swift, and Tsuki thought he was dancing. " Mew..."

When he finished fighting, Tsuki crawled over, " Mew?" she meowed, causing him to look at her, his eye's were pretty.

He leaned down, " Why are you up here?" he asked, rubbing her ear, " Mew." she smiled, she wanted him...Leaning up, she licked his lip, causing the other to gasp, she pushed her tongue in, liking the way he tasted. She found it sweet, but she could taste blood. After a moment, his tongue pushed hers back, and she felt it move in her mouth, she moaned lightly, and he pulled her closer, so she was sitting on his lap.

Hibari didn't know why she kissed him, but he was enjoying it..

He pulled away, and looked at her flushed face.." Mew.. Hiba..." he smirked.. " Kyoya."

She blinked, " Mew..Kyo..."

He smirked and lifted her up. He liked this version of the Herbivore..."

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked.. He loved when his plans worked..<p>

Tsuki would remember.. EVERYTHING...

" hehe, interesting. Hm Leon?"

Leon just blinked..


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh, um.. Hello? Sorry about not updating in a while. I really don't have and excuse, other than I was lazy...**

**my bad..**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter though...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

><p>Tsuki blinked her eye's, and looked up to the pale white ceiling. Something wasn't right... She had the weirdest dream, Reborn shot her with a bullet, and she turned into a cat, and pretty much molested Hibari...<p>

She shrugged and sat up, and looked around.. This wasn't her room...She looked down, and froze... She was.. In bed.. With Hibari...

" AHHHHH!"

She screamed and jumped out of bed, thank god she still had clothes on.

Her scream woke up Hibari, who didn't have a shirt, but a pair of sweat pants on. He glared at her, " What are you yelling about?" he didn't really like being woken up in the morning...

Tsuki was freaking out, " Shit, shit, I was shot with that bullet, and then the cat ears.-"

" And tail.'

" -.. And tail, and then I molested you! oh my god..." she slid down the wall and put her face in her knee's...

" Uggg, I am going to kill Reborn..."

Hibari watched this with amusement, her reaction was better then he would have hoped for. " Hm, herbivore, when your done, I want my shirt back." he said, smirking. Tsuki blinked and looked down, and blused...

" Great..."

Not the best morning she could have had..

* * *

><p>It was another day at school for Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto came to pic him up in the morning, and they arrived at school. The only thing different, was Tsuki wasn't there. The brunet began to worry about his older sister, he had not seen her since the Neko bullet.<p>

And worst of all, she left with Hibari.

" Jyuudiame, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked, sensing his bosses worry. Tsuna looked up and frowned, " I don't know where Tsuki-nee is." he said, his tone sad. Gokudera, who never liked to see his boss sad, got a determined look on his face. " Don't worry, I will find her for you!"

Tsuna paled, " That's okay-"

" I will return!"

Tsuna watched as Gokudera ran off, and sighed...

" Haha, don't worry Tsuna, she'll be back soon."

The poor Decimo only hoped so

* * *

><p>Gokudera looked all over the school, the class rooms, the gym, until he reached to roof.<p>

" Stupid woman!" he called, looking around.

" Huh?"

The silver haired boy blinked, and looked down to see Tsuki laying there, blinking up at him, " What are you doing?" he asked. Tsuki looked at him for a moment, then stood up.

" Well, I was thinking of how I could face my brother, after what I did yesterday." she said.

Gokudera blushed, remembering what happened, and glared at her. " Well, Jyuudiame is upset, so I'm going to take you to him." he said, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Tsuki blinked, then glared, " Hey put me down!"

The silver haired boy ignored her, and walked calmly to the class room. Tsuki then sighed, and gave up...

Stupid puppy.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up as the class room door opened, revealing Gokudera, carrying his sister. He ran over, and smiled.<p>

" Tsuki-nee!" he called, happy to see her. Tsuki looked at him, as soon as she was put down, and smiled at him. " Hey Tsuna-nii." she said. Tsuna grinned up at her, then frowned, " Where were you, you didn't come home?" he asked. Tsuki closed her eye's, and sighed, " I would rather not talk about it. " she said, sitting down in her desk.

Tsuna blinked..

" alright."

Tsuki really didn't want to relive this morning...

Ever..

It was worse than when she was at the Varia...

And they pored boiling water on her to wake her up.

Well, Bel did anyway.

Fucking prince..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it! <strong>  
><strong>please R&amp;R<strong>


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**_Heyo all who still are interested in this story! I will be updating, this weekend or maybe even tomorrow! Depends on my mood. I just hope you all are still interested. / sweat drop/ Anyway, see you all in chapter 12!~_  
><strong>

**_- Nezu_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nezu here! I know this is a short chapter but I'm trying to get the feel of the story again. I WILL Finish it for sure. So no worries my dear followers~**

**Disclaimer: If I did there would be another swimming anime. Katekyo Hitman SIMMERS-/shot**

* * *

><p>It had been a good month since her embarrassing Neko Bullet fiasco, and for the most part it was forgotten. She would still get a few meowing sounds from Gokudera, to which she replied with smacking him upside the head.<p>

Tsuna was doing well with his training as well. He finally excepted his fate, thanks to a talk he had with his older sister.

_Tsuki smiled as she watched her younger brother deal with yet another crazy scenario he was forced into. He handled it as well as he could before she had to intervene and help out. A scratched up Tsuna sat at her feet as he wiped the sweat from his brow. _

" _Tsuki-onee, I don't want to do this anymore. I never asked to be a Mafia boss!" he groaned, looking down at the younger, a frowned formed on her lips._

" _Tsuna, it's not something you can just give up at," she began, sitting next to him. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. _

" _no. It's more like something you have to believe in. Your friends look up to you, and have faith that you will lead them in the right direction. They wish to serve you, and that means you have to be a boss worth serving. Please, consider your actions. Become a strong leader - Like I know you can be."_

_Her brother was silent for a moment, before she heard sniffles, looking over, she saw he was crying. " Tsuna-?"_

" _You're right Tsuki-onee. I've been such a coward, such a jerk. "_

" _No, you're not. It's understandable. Your situation is hard, and your still young."_

" _So are you, "_

" _But I didn't grow up like you. It's okay."_

Tsuki now was helping her bother do dishes, her hair tied up in a messy bun and a pair of sweat pants and a loose white shirt adorned her body.

" It's fun spending time with you Tsuki-chan, "

" Likewise Oka-san."

Unfortunately, their mother, daughter moment was ruined by and explosion outside. Tsuki quickly told her mother to wait in the other room as she went to investigate. Of course Gokudera was involved. Without hesitation she jumped onto the silver haired teen and pushed him to the ground with his hands behind his back, sending a glare to – Hibari? Who was currently standing there with his tonfa out.

" Fight away from my home Baka's!" she growled, before pushing off of the younger teen and walking past Hibari, not without punching his gut of course.

Boys.

* * *

><p>She hit him, she actually had the ball's to hit him and walk away like nothing. A frown formed on the prefects face. He would make the woman his and soon. These stupid thoughts and actions were getting out of hand.<p>

He had only began fighting the bomb freak because he had mentioned how cute Tsuki was the other day.

He couldn't have herbivores looking at his prey. No, so he attacked and bit him to death - Or he would have if the woman didn't get in the way.

He would have to choose a plan of action.

And soon.


End file.
